The Silent Crusade
by Mango Kuru Zalux
Summary: Aria Diavolo is cursed somehow and is being shunned because she is more powerful then other Archers. Staying in a home in Henesys, she recieves a letter to join The Silent Crusade.
1. Chapter 1: In The Mail

**In The Mail.**

"I'm going to get the mail!" shouted Aria as she opened the front door.

"Good Morning Mrs. Ming Ming! Today is a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Oh Aria, Good Morning." replied Mrs. Ming Ming as she scribbled on her checkboard. Aria opened the mail box and brought the mail into the house.

It was a small home with a two floors. The first floor has a bookshelf, kitchen, and a closet. The second having a bedroom and bathroom. But, Aria liked it. After she stopped hunting and taking missions from Empress Cygnus, Aria started working on her Alchemy to help the injured and selling her potions to passing travelers in Henesys. She sleeps outside in the backyard because she still wants to keep her relations with Nature. Only when there is heavy weather will she sleep in the house.

Jay came down the stairs with a stack of books only to trip and fall face first in them. Aria giggled and asked if Jay was okay (Even though it happens almost everyday.) Jay replied with an awkward chuckle and started picking up the books.

"So, what's in the mail today? More spam?" Jay asked.

"Yep" Aria said shuffling through them some more.

Aria is a Wind Archer. Not a lot of people think archers are very strong. But in the Wind Archer's third job, they get a transformation skill called Eagle Eye. Aria can't control hers as it is too powerful, so many of the other Wind Archer's are somewhat jealous and afraid. They then proceeded to bully her around and started taking her kills whenever she went out for missions. Other archers in Henesys don't know this but they find it odd that Aria has pale blue skin. So, they try to avoid her for fear that she may be under the Black Mage's control. However, they cannot verify this so the archers will say hello and help her once in a while. Aria has pale blue skin due to the abnormal Eagle Eye.

"Eh? What's this?" Aria picked out a letter sealed with a cross.

"Is it a freebie? Cause you can't trust those things." said Jay as he walked to Aria.

"No… It looks too formal." Aria answered. She opened it and inside is an invitation. It read:

_Dear Aria Diavolo,_

_ We are pleased to mail you this invitation to join the Silent Crusade, an organization to help protect others from the Black Mage and other Evil Dwellers. We are aware of your current situation and we understand. But, we hope that you can help us in our goal. Meet Wence at Perion if you choose to do so._

_ -The Silent Crusade_

Aria stared at the letter. Weren't they afraid of what I am? Why choose me? I'm not so useful… Many negative thoughts flowed into her head until Jay snapped her out of it.

"You should go!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because this way, you might find a medicine or something to cure your Eagle Eye! Then, you can rejoin Empress Cygnus and fight the Black Mage again!"

Jay's eyes were sparkling. He must be really happy. Aria giggled and hugged him.

"Jay. You are very kind. You visit me everyday even though I could hurt you. I appreciate your concern." Aria whispered and gently kissed Jay on the forehead.

"I'll go since it is my chance to help those in need. May it be monster, human or other."

Aria set the letter down and went out the backdoor to pack her things. Jay stood there crying. What has he done? He had sent Aria out there to an unknown organization for who knows how long. Also, he had lost his only best friend. Even though they met 2 months ago, they grew so fond of each other as if they were friends they entire life. Jay cried and cried but he knew it was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of a New Life

**The Start of an Unknown Future**

Aria woke up when a warm stream of light hit her face. She got her backpack and went to make breakfast. Aria made something more like a feast than a breakfast. Jay, Mrs. Ming Ming, Camilla and Maya were there to eat one last meal with Aria before she set out to her unknown future. After breakfast, they all said their goodbyes and handed her a gift each. Jay – An old book, Mrs. Ming Ming – A ribbon, Camilla – A gem made into a neckalace, and Maya – Weird medicine. Aria put on her gem neckalace and tied her hair with the ribbon, leaving the book and the weird medicine in her bag.

The trip wasn't so bad, except for the snails trying to climb on her. Walking through the hills and forests were very nostalgic for her. She stayed in Henesys and never went out because of the chance of meeting another Wind Archer. Loving every moment of it, she saw many herbs she had read in books. Taking out her gloves and shovel, she began digging for some. After that, she found a stream and began washing the herbs and boiling them with her pot. Next she sorted the liquids into the correct bottles and started making a transformation potion with the book Jay gave her. She found out that the weird medicine Maya gave her was a universal potion. You can use this as a replacement for anything and it works exactly like it. All you have to do is use a drop.

Aria arrived at the six way path and took the Perion route. The greenery quickly came to an end and she was close to her destination. Peeking in at the gate, she saw warriors and other travelers. There weren't any other Cygnus Knights so she was relieved. But, she hoped they wouldn't recognize her. Putting her head down, Aria walked past them. The pale blue girl flinched when she hear someone shout, "Hey!" She turned around and what she feared the worst didn't happen.

"Hello, I'm Wence and this is Sodane." said the stranger. Wence was a muscular man with a gray-ish beige coloured hair covering one eye and tied into a thin ponytail. Sodane was short with blonde hair, a big hat and small glasses.

"Oh. Uhm.. Hello… I'm Aria Diavolo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wence, Mr. Sodane"

Wence chuckled, "What a polite young girl. It's such a shame for you to be the one that's cursed."

Aria blushed alittle. No one ever said that to her. She felt really happy.

"I see you've decided to join The Silent Crusade." Wence said.

Aria frantically opened her bag. "O-oh. Uh. I made this for you Mr. Wence. It's a transformation potion. Y-you don't have to take it. I forgot to get a gift so I just made this out of whatever was in the forest."

Wence took the bottle out of Aria's hand and thanked her. They walked to a nearby tent to discuss the Silent Crusade, who they are and what they do.

"Okay Diavolo-san. Your first mission will be in the Excavation Site: Prohibited Area where you will find the Master Monster Portal and defeat Lord Skeleton." Wence said as they went outside and pointed to the cliffs.

Aria nodded and double jumped into the cliffs. She kept climbing and climbing until she saw the excavation site, asked for directions and continued going.

"Hahh.. Hahhhh…" panted Aria.

"Is.. Is that it?" She looked at what looked like a machine giving off some visible static. Aria went up to it and placed her hand on it. She then was sucked into the Master Monster Portal and brought into a castle.

_-Thump-_

"Owwww…" said Aria as she rubbed her back. Looking up she saw a man with black hair and a red scarf. Judging from his weapons, he was probably a pirate.

"Who the hell are you?" said the mysterious young man.

"Ahh.. Uhm…" stammered Aria.

She couldn't answer as her eyes were fixated on something.

"Whatever. I can't believe they sent an amateur to help. Moreover an idiot." Crow sighed.

He then disappeared. Aria sat there amazed, jaw opened. "H-he… Has such a beautiful scarf! It looks so soft and silky! Like a bigger version of my ribbon!" Aria kept squealing about the mysterious man red scarf until she remembered about her mission.

"Ah. Oh yeah."

Aria ventured into the castle and came across a huge door.

"_Probably the throne room"_ she thought and proceeded to open the massive gate.

There floated a skeleton dressed in armour. Head turning to see a pale blue girl with big, cyan eyes and black wavy hair tied into a pony tail with a red ribbon.

"Ah. Hello." she said. "Errr… Uhhh." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled. When Aria opened her eyes, it was as if she was a different person. Eyes brimming with confidence and the feeling of the room changed. "I have come to defeat you." Aria said with such certainty that it was as if she knew she was going to win.

Lord Skeleton charged at Aria, accepting her challenge. She dodged with her double jump and hit him with her strafe. Load Skeleton flinched and fell to the ground. Aria loaded her bow with a light blue and pointed it upwards.

"Arrow Rain!" she yelled.

The light blue arrow was shot into the air and many came down, stabbing Lord Skeleton. Since he was lying on the floor, he covered more area and received more arrows. Lord Skeleton was defeated and Aria went to pick up the Monster Card.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm back Mr. Wence, Mr. Sodane." Aria said meekly as she returned.<p>

"OH! Welcome back Aria!" Wence said happily.

"Did you defeat Lord Skeleton?" Aria nodded and smiled.

Wence smiled back and handed her a coin. She held it in her hand confused.

"I supposed your wondering what that is." Wence began to explain.

"It's a Crusader Coin. Used to upgrade your medal so you can buy some of our supplies. Of course, it depends on your rank."

Aria nodded and put the Crusader Coin in one of the backpacks pocket.

"Uhm… May I asked you a question?

"What is it?"

"I met a man with black hair and a lovely red scarf during my mission. Who is he? I'm assuming he is in The Silent Crusade as well."

"Ahhh… Crow. Did he give you a hard time?"

"N-no. He just said something about sending an amateur and idiot."

"I see. He gets like that when we try to send him some back up. Don't worry about it. He lost his parents and The Silent Crusade has been raising him ever since. I hope you can forgive him."

Aria gave a slight nod and looked down. Wence smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it okay? Between you and me, I think he's like that because of us." She looked at him and smiled as well.


End file.
